The federal District and Bankruptcy courts are statutorily mandated to capture an accurate record of court proceedings pursuant to 28 U.S.C. § 753 and 28 U.S.C. § 773. Additionally, appellate courts, state courts, administrative agencies, and many municipal courts and organizations record proceedings to maintain a record of proceedings. Accuracy of the record for speakers, case information and proceeding notes vary. Traditional methods for recording proceedings are labor intensive and accuracy varies. General recording systems available in today's market require manual processes to track the speakers and rely heavily on operator input for the accuracy of the record. Further, such recording systems do not integrate with case management or calendaring programs and have limited user interface capabilities for optimizing the recording accuracy and quality.